Hypnotized Computers
"This case is a hard one." Said Police Officer Jonathan. The police have just responded to a case in which they found a dead body next to a computer. What the neighbors have said is that there was a black and white strobe effect coming from the computer. It was then said that a man was seen entering the house. The screams of the man were quickly silenced. There was no sign that anyone was here. In fact, there is no evidence that he died. No blood, no fingerprints, nothing. He has no pulse, so it seems like he was killed in a humane way. On the computer there was this folder that said Hypnotic. In the folder there was a text document called strobe, a folder called Audio, and a website. Three teams were sent to look at the files. Team 1 looked at the text document. Team 2 looked at the Audio files. and Team 3 looked at the website. Team 1 was looking through the file. There wasn't much to it. Just a bunch of random code. Although, they could make out some sentences. One of them said"The audio is corrupted."They just dismissed this and went on the search. Team 2 was listening to the Audio Files. There wasn't much to them, like the text document. They were 1 minute long and on each one for the first 30 seconds it was just static. But one of the team members heard something in their file. It said"Drop the case, or you will die." This freaked the guy out. He told the others his find. They just said to look it over. And again, they dug deeper. Team 3 was looking at the website. There was actually a lot. The website said his motive to do this. He wanted to prove he was smart. On the website there was also MEGA links to download the audio files and the text file. One of the investigators downloaded the files. But in the text file was a picture of his corpse. He screamed and shot himself with his pistol. They saw what the ruckus was about, and saw his bloodied corpse. The monitor shut off so no one else could commit suicide. They decided to drop the case. 1 week later "This is Mark Hensworth back with another breaking news. A man was found injecting someone with a unknown substance. He was caught but before he was taken in, he injected himself. What were his motives? The police are on the case. Now back to you Suzy." Many more suffered. They had the strobe effect just pop up on their computer. When they saw it, they had to urge to kill themselves. Many gave into the urge, but some didn't. Here are their words: "I just wanted to go grab my knife and inflict harm to myself. I don't know why." "The urge was to strong, but I controlled myself." We will probably never know who the person is. He might of had a apprentice. But I think im safe. I thijsnfisfnkjsnfhdusahifuhsdayfganfhufhawhefuihd _____________________________________________________________________________________ Written by: Pixel-Stories Category:Computers and Internet Category:Haunted Files Category:PoTM